Rin
by chellybelly615
Summary: Rin Hyde's life has never been "easy". There has always been struggle due to the ignorance of others, and nothing will ever change that. When she is saved from a brutal beating and recognizes her friend April fleeing, will this open a new chapter of "acceptance" in Rin's life? RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first continual story on this website with actual chapters! It's going to be based off the 2012 TMNT television series. Thank you for reading, and feel free to R&R. **

**Oh, one more thing. If you have any hate towards people of a different sexuality than you, keep it off of here. This is a website for entertainment, please, not arguments. This story strongly involves struggles with one's sexuality, so if you have a problem with this, do yourself a favor and press that back button up there. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TMNT. And I definitely don't own Todrick Hall. Because if I did, my life would be complete.**

Chapter One

Curling up in a ball to feel some sort of comfort seemed to be a common pastime for me. Maybe it was the return to my premature position, or perhaps it was due to the security ensued by protecting your internal organs with your limbs and back. Or maybe I just like it.

Whatever the reason, the fact still remained; when I'm sad, I go fetal position. I think my Aunt is starting to catch onto this, though, because every time she sees me curled up she hugs me. Like now.

"Hey, sweetie, are you alright?" I blinked, peeking up from behind my legs at her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Tammy frowned and sat beside me on my windowseat. She put an arm around me and pulled me close, hushing me like I was a child.

A few months ago, I would have pushed her away. Now, I sobbed louder. "Shhh, shhh... she won't get you anymore. You're safe, don't worry... shhhhh..."

I let her comfort me, but I didn't believe her for a second. She was wrong. I will be found.

There's no hiding it.

"You ready for tonight?" I glanced up at Tammy. A slow smile spread across my face and I laughed quietly.

"Sure. I'm nervous."

"Well of course you are!" Tammy laughed, hugging me tightly. "I was nervous my first time, too."

"What if I mess up? What if I look stupid up there?"

"Oh, don't say that. You look beautiful." I smiled at her, flattening my dress over my waist.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Now come on, I have to drive you. You have to report by 6:30, right?"

I nodded, risking a smile at her. "Yes. And it starts at 8."

Tammy waved me off, laughing. We stepped out of the house and into the car. "I know, I know. I have the flier."

"Just making sure!" I defended myself, holding up my hands. "Did April say if she's coming?" April is a girl who has lived next door to my Aunt all her life. She's a bit flakey, but she's the only friend I've got.

"I think she is. Last I heard she was, anyway." Tammy shrugged, turning the key in the ignition and switching on the radio. I slouched in the seat, resting against the door. "Don't do that, you'll wrinkle your dress."

I wrinkled my nose distastefully. "I'm performing for two people. I don't think it matters how my dress looks."

"It makes you look unladylike."

"I'm ladylike?" Tammy laughed and shoved me lightly.

"Whatever. What if there are talent scouts? You don't want to look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I did. But you have a point." Tammy sighed, shaking her head.

7:45

"Hey, kid, you almost ready?" Startled, I looked at the man with the clipboard. He looked like he hasn't laughed since 1985.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"You alright Red?" Joey Strauss, my best friend besides April, asked me. He plays the guitar for me and is a very beautiful young man. He's 18 years old and has black hair with a dyed blonde streak in it. He's Jewish and very proud of this.

"Sure, Joe. Just don't see April."

"Ugh. You're always talking about April." I rolled my eyes. "What about me?"

"Drama queen." Joey grinned cheekily.

His smile faded as quickly as it appeared though. "She didn't text you?"

I frowned. "Haven't checked." I pulled out my phone, seeing I did in fact have a message from her. "Oh."

"What's it say?" Joey snatched the phone from my hands. "Can't make it, sorry. I'll make the next one, I promise. Thanks for the support, April."

"It's cool, Joe. Now come on, let's go on."

Joey frowned and gave the phone back to me. "She's my friend, too. But alright, if you say so. Hey, after the show do you want to hit the club with me?"

I frowned. "Joe, I'm fifteen. They won't let me in."

He didn't seem persuaded. "They'd be ecstatic. Believe it or not, gay guys love having girls in their bars. Even if you think it's funny to make out with us when you're drunk."

"I don't. I don't think Aunt Tam will-"

"You're on in five," the man with the clipboard interjected. When he walked out, Joe stuck hisntongue out at him.

"Would not hit that. Such a party pooper."

"You're such a kid," I laughed.

"And you don't have enough fun. Now c'mon, we don't want clipboard to have another hissy fit."

Joey strutted onto stage, bowing and saluting as if he was a super star. Rolling my eyes, I ginerly followed him to the two stools with microphones in front of them in the middle of the stage. Joey sat on one and hooked his guitar up to the amp. I sat on the other one and sat my water bottle beside it. Clearing my throat, I muttered into the microphone. "Testing, testing, one two."

Beside me, Joey tested his. "Testing, testing, t-t-testing. Hot patootie, bless my soul!"

I turned to look at him, grinning. "Rocky Horror Picture Show?" I whispered. He winked at me.

"Hi, I'm Rin Hyde, and this is my partner Joey Strauss."

"Alright, so the first song this be-a-utiful young lady will sing has deep meaning behind it for the both of us." He smiled at the small crowd. We were just in a coffee shop, so it wasn't anything special. "It is called It Gets Better by Todrick Hall."

He began playing, and I clutched the microphone stand.

_"Hey you_

_With your head held high, well,_

_You got him real good_

_I hope it feels good._

_Hey you, _

_Trying so hard not to cry, well,_

_I know that you're fed up_

_But keep your head up,_

_'Cause people only see what they wanna_

_People gonna believe what they gonna._

_They don't understand the life that 'you choose',_

_They never walked a mile in your shoes,_

_No no no no,_

_So what you gon' do with the haters?_

_Just gotta excuse their behavior,_

_But just don't give up hope._

_I just want you to know._

_Maybe today seems cloudy and gray,_

_So full of sorrow and tomorrow seems so far away,_

_But it gets better,_

_It gets better._

_I know the world keeps throwing you strife,_

_But keep on strutting down this yellow brick road called life,_

_'Cause it gets better, _

_'Cause it gets better._

_Hey you,_

_Wonderin' who you are, _

_Sayin' there's something wrong here,_

_I don't belong here._

_Hey you,_

_Don't you know you've come so far?_

_And when there's nowhere to run to,_

_I'll always love you._

_'Cause people only see what they wanna,_

_People gon' believe what they gonna_

_They don't understand the way that you feel_

_'Cause they never walked a mile in your heels._

_No no no no,_

_So what you gonna do with the haters?_

_Just gotta excuse their behavior,_

_But just don't give up yet._

_Just don't you forget,_

_Maybe today seems cloudy and gray,_

_So full of sorrow and tomorrow seems so far away,_

_But it gets better,_

_It gets better._

_I know the world keeps throwing you strife,_

_But keep on strutting down this yellow brick road called life,_

_'Cause it gets better, _

_'Cause it gets better."_

I stopped there. I didn't really pay attention to the response from the crowd; the song was more about the difficulties that Joey and I have gone through struggling with out sexuality. Joey is gay, and I'm pansexual. This song just really speaks to me, because I know it gets better. And not just if you're gay; any kind of difficult life situation. My mother was a devout Catholic and beat me when she found out I was gay, so after a while somebody called the police and I was sent to live with my Aunt. Even now, even though I have a restraining order against her, I still have nightmares.

9:07

"Well I don't know about you, but I had fun!" Joey grinned brightly at me. I grinned back.

"No, no, that was great!" I pulled my light brown hair up into a ponytail, my smile never fading. "Tammy wasn't right when she said it would be fun."

"Right! Your aunt used to be a singer, too!" I nodded, chewing my lip. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, during our break she came over and told me she had to leave early." I sighed dramatically. "She's a 24 hour nurse, I should have seen it coming."

"You want to come celebrate with me? The offer's still open."

"No, thanks, Joe. I'll just head home."

I started walking away, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. "You want a ride?"

I huffed. "Joey Allen Strauss, I have walked myself home plenty of times."

Joey sighed. "I'm sorry I look out for you, Rin Yori Hyde." Pausing, he laughed. "Your name is so Japanese until the end!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know my dad's white, genius. Take care."

"You too. Be careful out there, Yori." I glared playfully at him and headed out the door.

A fifteen year old girl walking the New York City streets at night? Seems logical to me.

**Yes, I know. Song lyrics in the story? How much lamer can I get? But you know, since it's not like I have a copyright and I put a disclaimer up there I can do what I want :D Plus, that song is in fact going to do with the story. I suggest you listen to it, especially the acoustic version. **

**Oh, and yes, it's a short chapter that looks long because I threw in SONG LYRICS! But don't worry, it won't be like that foreever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know what you're thinking. Again, so soon? Well it's a lot easier to write a story than to do homework. So Yes. **

**And again, if you have a problem, get off. I don't get angry if it's your opinion, but I do if you think that's an excuse to hurt people. I just destroyed a guy on YouTube for condoning the bullying of a teen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and have not and will never own TMNT . Unless one of you want to give it to me!**

Chapter 2

I know my way around town, so don't think me an idiot. I've walked home from that coffee shop tons of times, and I could walk that way in my sleep. The only difference was that I'm alone. In the dark.

At night.

If I wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't have done that. But there I was, wandering the streets at night.

It wasn't too late, so the streets weren't too empty. That is, until it started to rain. "Just my luck," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest for warmth. I ducked my head and clutched at my dress. It was getting heavier with each step.

Maybe I should call a taxi to come pick me up, I considered, resting my hand where my phone was. Or I could just finish walking and save money. I'm halfway there anyway.

I glanced up at the cloudy sky. I love the rain during the day, not the night. Closing my eyes tightly, I continued walking. There wasn't much I could do. I was cold and shivering, my skirt drenched. I decided I would call a taxi.

"Hey!" I walked faster, eyes forward. Hopefully I could get past the two drunks before they make a mistake. "HEY!" One of them reached out and grabbed my arm roughly. Frowning, I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You look familiar," the tall blonde one slurred. His shorter friend I recognized; he's in my biology class. "You know 'er?" He turned to his friend.

Brian Fitzgerald shrugged, looking at me curiously. "She's the fag in my bio class." He wasn't as drunk as his friend, that's for sure.

"Brian, I'm not a cigar, thank you. Now can I go?"

"Not yet, you dyke." Since when was I a dyke? The blonde shoved me roughly into the wall and slapped me hard. Startled, I dropped. The rest was a blur. By the time I finally regained my mind, I was pinned down and being pummeled in the face. Brian was kicking my stomach.

I closed my eyes involuntarily; it was a natural reaction at this point. They were too swollen to keep open, anyway. The blonde- if my memory serves me, he is Ethan Espinosa, Brian's best friend- continued punching my face and chest.

I'm going to die. I have no regrets anymore, except for maybe Susan. She was a terror.

I went limp, accepting my death. I mentally prayed that my Aunt would be okay when I'm gone.

Thsn, suddenly, the weight was lifted off of me and I thought for sure I was dead. That is, if only I wasn't feeling the bruising of my chest. It was excrutiating.

"Is she okay?" A voice said- male.

"Does she look okay?" A girl hissed. I know that voice...

The people around me began to argue, and I attempted to open my eyes. It was still raining; the drops falling on my face were enough to indicate that. I wished I wasn't so hurt, because then I'd be able to see more than I could now. All I could make out of my saviors were four or five figures standing around me, one of them about half the size of the others. The female. She had shockingly red hair; I could tell that much in this dark. The pain came back then, and I moaned loudly. My head was ringing, and for the first time tonight, I felt safe enough to fade away.

"Ahwat are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Calm down, April, I know what I'm doing. She'll wake up as soon as she hears this, trust me." Music began playing, andit sounded as muffled as the voices in the room.

"It hasn't worked the past four times, what makes you think it'll work-"

"Joey?" I moaned, opening my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to focus. I finally recognized the song: "Jizz in my Pants" by the Lonely Island "Turn that off, 'Pril's innocent."

Smiling smugly at April, he switched it off. "How'd you know that would work?" April asked in awe.

I was a bit delirious. "As I recall, it was a horror film," I slurred in a terrible British accent. "Loove it! But Ape-Reel is too young."

April looked at me incredulously while Joey went to get the nurse. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"I'm glad you're awake, sweet pea."

April blinked. "I-"

The nurse opened the door and shooed them out. "She's a little loopy," Joey confided.

The nurse nodded. "It's the drugs. It makes people 'loopy'."

When my friends left, the nurse turned to smile at me. "Why don't I get you something to eat, and then you can sleep off the rest of your delirium."

I giggled. "Sure thing, beautiful!"

It wasn't until I woke up the second time that I actually began to understand anything. I was in a hospital bed, and from what I hear, I was in a three day coma. Surprisingly I have no brain damage and only a few cracked ribs, but I am badly bruised.

I don't remember how I got here or what I looked like before, but looking at myself in the mirror, I knew some of the swelling had gone down. The purple bruises on my face have faded to a more brownish color, and it hurt my ribs to walk too much. The doctor told me I could go home tomorrow, but I need to take it easy and I can't go to school until next week.

Tammy visited me every day, seeing as she's a nurse here. Now that I'm awake, she has taken to bringing me food and spending the time she has with me. It's Monday, so Joey and April are at school.

Aunt Tammy just left me; she's an E.R. nurse, and they need her. Now I actually have time to think about what the hell happened on Friday night.

Okay, so first there was the concert- got it. Then I walked home, and it rained. Then Brian and Ethan from school caught me and proved to be homophobes- but what stopped them from killing me?

It wasn't morals, I know that. Ethan raped a girl and somehow got off on his charges. Brian's nicer, but he hangs out with the wrong crowds. Not like I'd ever forgive him, though, I thought, resting a hand on my cracked rib. The skin around it was purple and extremely sensitive now.

What got them away? Three, or four, or five people saved me. But where are they now? My nurse told me I was lying on the ground outside of the emergency room when they found me. So who saved me?

I squeezed my eyes shut and furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. One of them was a girl, right? There was something about her that I recognized, but I couldn't quite remember. She had orange hair, which isn't uncommon, but her voice...

I know her voice from somewhere. Now, all I need to figure out is _where_...


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R- PLEASE. I have gotten no reviews. Seriously. Even if you just say "hi" it'll be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Except Rin Hyde, but I don't condone owning people.**

Chapter 3

As thrilled as I originally was that I couldn't go to school for a week, by the first day I found it incredibly boring. April and Joey were at school, and Aunt Tammy still has work. There was nobody else I could turn to; my girlfriend and I broke up two months before I came out here.

I woke up at 6 am by habit. After an hour of getting ready, I finally settled down to watch a few Disney movies. After Aladdin, I found myself bored with even movies. Suddenly thankful for the quiet, I turned off the TV and dusted off a book I hadn't touched in a long time- "All Quiet on the Western Front".

It takes a few pages to get into, but it's definitely a good book. It's deep, and depressing. I had been reading for at least an hour when I heard a knock on my door.

I sat up with a moan, clutching my stomach. Setting my book down on the edge of the couch, I crept to the door and looked out the peephole.

My aunt is a little... paranoid, so after undoing the chain, latch, locks and unsetting the alarm, I was able to let April in. But then, with your brother murdered and his wife abusing the gay daughter that now lives with you, wouldn't you be paranoid?

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hey!" She pushed past me into my house, leaving me to close the door. "How are you feeling? You look terrible."

"Thanks for going easy on me." April gave me a bored look. "I'm feeling better."

"Good! Do you want to hang out?"

"Since you're already here, sure." Besides, it would be nice to actually see April for once.

"Great! Oh, I brought you your homework." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, April." We sat down at the table.

"Tammy gone today?"

"Yeah, working late again tonight." I scrunched up my nose. "Wish she could be here more."

April nodded awkwardly, looking around my house. "I'm sorry I couldn't see your show last night. I was busy."

I instantly felt angry. "I know." She's always busy. We'll make plans, then she'll get a call and run off. Or she'll just blow me off without notice and not answer any of my texts. It's more than annoying; it's aggravating.

April shifted a little in her seat. I knew she could feel the annoyance dripping off of me. "But hey," I added. "Don't sweat it. You want some ice cream?"

"So what have you been doing all day anyway?" April asked, lying on my bed. She had taken me to this noodle shop for dinner and introduced me to some pizza dish that was surprisingly amazing. She had told me a friend convinced her to try it, and she had been amazed at how two completely different things came together so well.

"Watched some old Disney movies and read."

"All day?" I nodded, frowning.

"It wasn't as boring as it sounds. Oh, and I slept." April rolled her eyes.

"You're always sleeping."

I laughed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, gripping the edge of my seat. "I'm fine," I smiled.

April didn't look convinced. "I heard what happened. You were beaten up, weren't you? Brian came clean about it; the police came and talked to him and his friend. You can't be okay."

I frowned. "Well, I am."

"You don't look okay!" April hissed, frowning. I knew she was worried for my safety, but something occured to me in that moment, something I would not have even began to put together if her choice of tone and words weren't so similar.

It brought me back to that night in the alleyway. Somebody asked if I was okay, and a girl asked if I looked okay. Finally I had pieced it together. April and that girl from the alley sound exactly alike, and they both have orange hair. Not to mention, April has been flaking on me for a while now and can't explain where she goes. That could only mean one thing: she was there that night, and for some reason, she doesn't want me to know why. That is why I must find out.

Alril shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "Um, what time is it?" She asked, turning to my clock. I blinked, snapped out of my reverie. "Oh, it's 8! I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I hope you feel better!"

April closed my door behind her, heading out of my house. I stayed seated for a moment as I listened to her feet run down the stairs. I knew what I needed to do.

Once she was safely on the bottom floor, I jumped up and crept out of my own room.

There are only two ways to find out what April is hiding. I could ask her, or I could follow her. And let's face it, it's way more fun to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANIMANIAgirl506: Thanks for being my first reviewer! And hey, per request, here you go :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

Chapter 4

I followed my friend for at least a mile. I was sure to stick to the shadows and stay my distance, that way if she turns around she won't recognize me. I followed that orange slab of hair down an alley and watched her climb down a manhole.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I followed her. "The _sewer_?" I muttered, frowning. "She's been ditching us for the_ sewer?"_

Shaking my head, I followed the sound of her echoing footsteps and my glimpses of bright orange farther down the sewer. I was sure to stay on the cement sides and keep my footsteps light and my breathing even; if you make the slightest noise down here, it can alert everybody.

I followed her for a good ten minutes down in the sewer before she disappeared. Bemused, I quickened my pace to the spot I thought she disappeared to. All that was left was a wall; I was lost. Something told me there was more to this, though. Being the tactile person I am, I ran my hand along the wall. It felt... odd. It didn't feel like any normal cement wall. Frowning, I placed my ear up against it and tapped my finger against it. _Hollow_.

Heart pounding, I searched the wall more before deciding it had to be some hidden door. Maybe April is a secret agent? Maybe she's a nark who actually looks sixteen, and she has gone through great lengths to convince people she's not undercover. Or maybe there's something more to this town. I've heard the rumors, I'm not stupid. The Purple Dragons are the main gang out here, there's no doubt about that; but there have also been rumors circulating about_ ninjas._

Shaking my head, I slowly opened the door and peered in. Empty.

It was strange, though. This room did not look like it belonged in a sewer. It looked, well, nice. You could still see the walls that matched that of the sewer, but this well-lit place looked like it held residence.

Frowning, I crept in. I wondered if, if April was a nark, this was a drug bust. That would be great. Smiling, I walked over to the other room. What I saw both shocked and scared me. "April!" I cried, staring wildly. "Call the ambulance!"

April was in fact in the room, but so were four giant turtles. I don't mean giant turtles as in turtles the size of a small cat; I mean giant, human-sized turtles standing on two legs. Eace one was wearing a color-coded bandana, along with white bands on their turtle hands, and brown straps that matched their sash and turtle-clothes. A weapon was visible on all of them.

"April... who's that?" The purple one with a bo staff asked, glancing at her. He had a gap in his teeth.

"Why are you bringing people down here?" The red one asked, angry.

April took a step forward, inspecting me. "Rin... are you alright?"

"No, April! I'm not! You need to call the ambulance now! I- I think I'm seeing things."

"Rin, calm down-" She made a move for my hands.

"No, April!" I began to back up. I felt extremely embarrassed and pathetic. "A-April. I know you don't want me to go to the asylum but-" She tried to cut me off again, so I raised my voice. "I would rather spend my life in an insane ward than see things, because what if it gets worse? Now it's turtles, what if next time I mistake a girl scout for a serial killer and stab her in the throat!" The red one choked on a laugh, but the blue one gave him a meaningful glance.

"Rin. Rin! Calm down! They're real!"

"Real?" I asked, blinking. April nodded, an apologetic smile spreading across her face. "So..." I took a second to think. "So, you've been skipping out on everything that involves me and Joe for people who dress like turtles?"

"Uh, we don't dress up like turtles." The purple one laughed nervously. "We-"

I quickly held up my hands and smiled bashfully at them. "I don't mean offense! I'm sure you're all strapping young men, but I'm just trying to get everything straightened out here!" I turned back to April. "Okay! So you found new friends! That's fine!" I began to pace. "We all do, it's understandable. It's healthy! I just wish you didn't keep them such a secret!"

"Rin-"

"Some honesty would be nice, April. You don't have to lie anymore when you can't come to things that mean a lot to me. You can just say 'hey, I need to hang out with my turtle-dressing fans who live down in the sewer!'"

"Rin, it's not like that-"

I laughed loudly. "It's okay, April, I get it! You want to be in the 'in' crowd- I mean, who doesn't? Who, besides freaks like me, would want to be an outcast? Who likes the abuse?"

"You're not a freak-" April interrupted me.

"Of course I am!" I laughed, shaking my head vigorously. "Of course I am! You know it as much as me!"

"Rin-" This time I ignored her.

"All my life I've been called a 'freak'. In grade school it was all 'Oh, you wear boy clothes! Freak!' 'Why aren't you like the other girls?' 'Rin! Get your nose out of that book!' Well you know what, Mrs. Murphy, maybe I like reading! Maybe I like to play with the boys, because at least they aren't all annoying little girls! They won't be sexist to you unless you act like a girl!" I took a deep breath, taking in April's shocked reaction. "Then middle school comes along, whoop-dee-doo. I start taking interest in girly things, and hell, girls too! What do I get then? 'Oh, Rin, you're going to Hell!' 'Lesbian!' Pfft, not even! Pansexual, not lesbian. Lesbians like girls. Pansexuals like every damn person under the Sun. So I am sorry for accepting people! Not to mention the abuse from Mom, right?" I laughed maniacally. "She'd beat me so bad sometimes she wouldn't let me go to school so they don't notice! Then she'd poison me like, 'oh, you don't deserve to live! You don't belong here! Fags like you should be put in the ground!' Well, you know what? Maybe she was right. Maybe I don't belong here. But you know what? I'm here to stay. Whether_ anybody_ likes it, or not." I flashed them a grin.

April looked shocked. She quickly regained her composure and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Rin. They are _turtles_. Not people who dress up like turtles! They are _real mutant ninja turtles!"_

"Ninja?" I asked, turning my head to peer around her. "Huh. Explains the weapons." Frowning, I shrugged April's hands off my shoulders. "So those rumors about turtles saving the city-"

"All true," the one in blue confirmed.

The orange one grinned bashfully. "You've heard of us?"

"Sure I have!" I walked past April, smiling kindly at them. "I thought it was just rumors, but I guess it's true!"

"You aren't scared of us?" The red one asked bluntly.

"Scared?" I rolled my eyes. "Please. You're all just adorable little giant man-sized mutant turtles who are trained ninjas with extremely deadly weapons!"

"Awwwh, you hear that guys!" The orange one stepped forward and slung an arm around my shoulders. "She said we're adorable!"

I grinned at him and held a hand out. "Rin Hyde," I introduced. He grinned back at me.

"I'm Mikey." I turned to the others expectantly. The hand I meant for Mikey was strategically turned to the one in blue, who, for a change, actually took it.

"I'm Leonardo," he greeted, shaking my hand. "These are my brothers, Michelangelo," the orange one I already met, "-Raphael," the red one with a bad attitude, "-and Donatello." The purple one.

I glanced at April quickly. She stepped to stand beside me. "So, these are your friends?" I asked. I felt bad for them; I was inspecting them like they were meat on a shelf.

"Yep."

"Well," I said slowly, shifting my weight. "They seem nice enough."

"That's because you haven't met Raph!" Mikey interjected. A slow grin spread across my face as Raphael turned angry and hit Mikey, despite the other turtles laughing heartily at Mike's interruption.

Yep, I thought as a grin slowly spread across my face. I believe it. Why not? I've seen crazier. Well, sort of.


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to skip a few months, because let's face it. Introductions and getting to know people are just as awkward to write as they are to experience. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC.**

Chapter 5

Three Months Later

"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't mind the smell of the sewer." April laughed at me, shaking her head.

"You do get used to it after a while."

We were walking down the street headed toward the lair. "You think Donnie'll do my homework?" April gave me a blank look.

"You're using Donnie for homework?"

"He uses me to test his machines." April continued to stare at me for a moment longer before shrugging.

"Maybe if you bribe him he will. Why can't you do it?" She opened the manhole and climbed through it. I followed her.

As my feet hit the ground, I turned to look at her unamused. "You kidding? I have to practice my lines! I'm the lead, you know."

April nodded. "Right. Your theater group." I grinned at her.

"Do you want to help me practice my lines?"

April frowned. "Uh... oh, we're here!" Glaring at her, I followed April through the door. "Hey Leo!"

Leonardo looked up at us. "Hey April, Rin." I nodded my greeting. Leonardo was sitting at the table reading a Space Heroes comic. I rolled my eyes.

April walked past me into the other room, so I sat in the seat next to Leo. "Nice edition you got there. Hey, Leo, you want to be Fiyero for me?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Where's Donnie?"

Leo shrugged and looked back at his comic. "He's in his lab."

"Thanks." I leaped up from the seat and set off in the direction he sent me. "Hey, Donnie."

"Oh- hey, Rin. I didn't know you were coming today." I shrugged. I jumped up to sit on a bench and watched him work. There was no way I would ask him to do my homework for me; that was all just talk.

"Yeah. Oh, April's in the other room, too."

"A-April's here?" I smiled widely. It was extremely obvious the turtle had a thing for her.

"Yep! She's probably looking for you now."

"Really?" He stood up quickly, a hopeful grin spreading across his face.

"Probably!" He quickly made for the door and stumbled through.

Shrugging, I moved on. He probably wouldn't help me with my lines, either. And I know for a fact Raph won't. "Mikey!" I called to no avail. I tried again. "Mikey!" No answer.

Frowning, I sat on the couch and set my backpack in front of me. Looks like I need to practice my lines on my own, then. I fished my binder out of the backpack and grabbed my folder. I threw my backpack back on the ground and opened the packet.

Joey had done me a solid and highlighted all my lines, that doll. He had done the revisions on the Broadway musical Wicked so we could present it in our theater group. It's a family-owned business, so he usually is forced to come up with the ideas. Joey plays the part of Fiyero; I got the lead as Elphaba. My pal Vanessa Stuart, another sophomore, is Galinda, and Joey's dad plays Oz and his mom plays Madame Morrible. Nessarose is played by a senior who we met through the program, Georgia Hernandez, and Boq is played by a new student from, get this, Kansas. His name is Reed McCoy.

I knew most the play by heart and would act out parts when I was home alone, but it was still a good idea to study this. Frowning, I flipped a few pages past the introduction and began to read my lines. The only things I will truly have to practice as homework are the songs.

I actually got into memorizing my lines, so when I heard a voice next to me I jumped. "What are you doing?"

I clutched my chest and turned angrily to Mikey. He was sitting on the floor watching me intently. It seemed everybody has migrated here since I last paid attention; Leo had moved from his comic book to sit in front of the TV and watch Space Heroes (go figure), Donnie was talking to April (surprise, surprise) and Raph was getting increasingly angry with the pinball machine.

Mikey grinned innocently up at me. "When did any of you get here?" I gasped.

Mikey laughed. "Like, ten minutes ago." He was eating pizza.

"And you've been watching me study the whole time?" He nodded.

I raised my eyebrows and sat up. "You want to help?"

"Uh, did you say study?"

"It's not what you think. It's not for school."

"Then what-"

"Don't do it!" Leonardo advised, turning around. I noticed his show was on a commercial break. "Last time I helped her, she wouldn't stop yelling at me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You were doing it wrong."

"How was I reading wrong?"

I sighed. "You weren't reading it wrong. You were delivering it wrong."

April laughed, coming to sit on the couch. "This is why we hate helping you."

"She's got a point, Rin." Donatello joined the conversation. "Not everybody's as good an actor as you."

"Yeah, Rin!" Mikey eagerly threw in. I raised my eyebrows and ignored him.

"I'm not the best, either. I just wish you'd try. Even if it's over the top, it's a lot better than Romeo sounding like he's a zombie during the balcony scene. Who are you going to be embarrassed in front of?"

"You? Wait, no! Yourself?" I smiled at Michelangelo.

"Exactly. The first time you guys met me I was being beat to death on a street corner. You guys can't embarrass yourselves anymore than me."

Mikey smiled. "I don't know," he laughed. "Raph might be able to do that." I grinned in spite of myself.

"What?" Raph glared at his younger brother and stomped our way, abandoning his game.

I couldn't help it. Mikey's hilarious, and Raph's even funnier when he's angry. I love it. "You're pretty embarrassing, dude."

Raphael crossed his arms. "When have I ever embarrassed you?"

"You're doing it now."

Growling, Raph leaped after Mikey. He seems to have a shorter fuse today than ever. I ignored them and put my work away. "Hey, April. You want to come over tonight?"

She frowned. "I have to work on that science project with Vanessa Stuart tonight, actually."

I groaned. "Slackers! I finished that on Tuesday with Joey."

April smiled at me. "Sorry."

"Why do you want her to come over so bad?" Leonardo asked, turning to me. I shrugged.

"Tammy's working late tonight, and I have all this food left over- hey! Do you want to come over?"

"We have to patrol tonight..."

"You can come over after," I suggested, desperate. "Please? I got a crate of Mexican Cokes and tons of burgers and chips from yesterday."

Leo cocked his head. "What was yesterday?"

"Oh, I had a party." It was a party to celebrate the end of cross country season, and Sarah McDonald told me to have it at my house. Little did I know it was just a way to trick me into not showing up to the real party at Matthew Cruz's. Every time I almost think they accept me, something like this happens to ruin it.

I like the turtles because they don't see me as different. They accept me, and I accept them. I don't tell them how I'm treated by some people, and how it seems like everybody except for my friends makes my life a living hell in class.

I dread the classes I don't have with April or Vanessa, the only two people in my class who will stand up for me. Since Joey's a senior, he can't watch over me like he would like to, and I can't stand up for him.

As immature and old as it is, people still write me anonymous hate notes. I find it more humorous and annoying than hurtful, though. Sometimes, if the grammar and spelling is poor, I save it to laugh about later with Joey, and he saves his. Sometimes we make a game of it to see who has the most illiterate haters and pretend like the content and frequency of the notes doesn't hurt us. Still, we have called each other at three in the morning crying, and the other had to stay up for an hour convincing us we're worth it. It's not easy.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes inspecting me. Maybe he saw the desperation, because he caved. "Sure, Rin. We'll come."

I smiled. "Thank you! It means much more to me than you think, trust me!" I flashed him a grin and picked up my stuff. "I'll see you guys later!"

I finished my homework around 6, and fell asleep as soon as I dropped onto my couch. My phone buzzed me awake at 9:17.

It was just Joey checking on me. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

Joey was gasping for breath between laughs. "Rin!" He laughed. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

I grinned. "Slow down, Joe." It was great timing for his call; I heard a tap on my window and opened it up. Beckoning the turtles inside, I paid attention to my friend.

Joey seemed to regain part of his composure. "You know Matthew Cruz?"

"Have him for cross country, yes. One of those people." The turtles gave me a weird look. I shook my head.

"Well, he has a thing for Vanessa."

"Our Vanessa? Stuart?"

"Yes!" He laughed. I flipped the TV on and tossed the remote to Leonardo.

"What did he say? Does Nes know?"

"I didn't tell her. He may be an ass, but I'm not mean. She hates him more than we do, you know."

"So what did you say?"

That's when he started laughing again. "I didn't say anything! I got up, went to my room, and have him 'He's Just Not That Into You.'"

Besides myself, I laughed. "You dick! What happened next?"

"He left! But he kept the book!"

"Do you want me to buy you a new copy?"

"Nah, he-" Joey laughed again. "He texted me saying he'll give it back when he's done. I don't know if he realizes it's for girls."

"Maybe he's replacing every 'he' with a 'she'."

"I wouldn't put it past him. They have books like that for guys, too, don't they?"

"Probably. They have a book for everything."

"Even-" Joey cleared his throat. "Even for you ladies and your baby-prep?"

I blushed and sat on the couch next to Raphael. "Yes, even for that. I have that book if you want to borrow it."

Joey was silent for a moment. "How in-depth does it go?"

I laughed at him, and he joined in soon after. "You'll just have to see. Hey, I have some friends over right now, so-"

"Guys or girls?"

"They're guys."

"Are they cute?"

I grinned and glanced up at them. "Oh yeah. They're hot." Mikey grinned at me and the rest gave me an odd look.

"Tell them hi, and let it be known I am single. Have fun! Use protection!"

"What the hell, Joe-" He hung up before I could go on.

Frowning, I set my phone on my lap and looked up at the turtles. "What was all that about?" Leo asked.

I shrugged. "Joey."

Mikey grinned at me. "Oh, your boyfriend?"

"You guys really don't know?" I asked. The other turtles looked as curious as Mikey did. "He's not my boyfriend. He's gay." The turtles oohed. I smiled sheepishly. "And I'm just not all that into dyed hair."

"That makes a lot more sense," Donnie laughed. Smiling at them, I stood up.

"I'm going to get a quick shower. Donnie," I tossed him my phone. "Guard this with your life."

"Can do, Rin!"

I ran out of the room and into mine. Grabbing some clothes, I made my way to the bathroom. My shower only took about ten minutes, then I threw on shorts and a tank top. Reentering the room, I wasn't surprised to see Donnie had failed in protecting my phone. "I tried, Rin," he admitted. I should have known would Raphael would take it.

Sighing, I sat beside him. "Give it here, asshole."

"No need to be so rude, Rin," Mikey commented, peering over Raph's shoulder.

Raphael ignored him. "Fine," he said, handing me my phone.

"No fair! You're always soft on her!"

I smirked. "It's because I'm fragile."

Donnie gaped. "Uh, Rin? You're far from 'fragile'. Remember that time that girl was making fun of-"

I glared at him. "I'm a china doll."

Raph chuckled darkly. "I'm sure you are."

I nodded quickly. "See? Raph agrees."

Leo grinned at me. "I don't think he was agreeing-"

"Do you want me to make you food or not?"

"Is it pizza?" Mikey quickly asked.

"Uh- no."

"Then no."

I frowned at them. Pizza is great, but it's not the only food in the world. Maybe it's just me, though; I like to explore all different kinds of foods and things. "Too bad. You're going to have to eat it."

Mikey groaned. "What if I don't like it?"

"You ate worms and sewer sludge the first fifteen years of your life. You'll live."

"She has a point," Donatello backed me up. I smiled graciously at him.

"Thank you. I'll heat 'em up for you, okay? I got loads."

**I'm so sorry it took so freakin' long to update. I'm moving, school's started up again. Life's just hectic. I still haven't been able to watch the Booyaka Showdown, but I might tonight or tomorrow. All I can think of is the Italian Renaissance, Paul Bäumer, and Calculus, so it took me a while to get this chapter up. DON'T WORRY though, I'm too hopelessly devoted to TMNT to stop it. R&R, please :)**

**And thanks to ANIMANIAgirl506 for being the only one to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Rin, Joey, Vanessa, and their families. **

****Chapter 6

The heavy clink of a tray dropping on the table next to me was followed by Vanessa's presence. She grinned widely at me. "So?"

I blinked. "So?"

"So Joe told me you were hanging out last night with boys?"

I nodded. "Yep. So?"

"So! So, why wasn't I invited?"

I frowned. "They're..." They're turtles, Vanessa. That's why. "They don't know many people and usually don't go out."

"So your new friends are shut-ins. That's okay, a little social anxiety is fine. Shy boys are cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Complete difference, Ness. But it was nothing like that. We were hanging out."

"Is that what the kids call it these days? 'Hanging out'?"

"Get a life." I bit into my apple, glaring at her. She smirked.

"I have one, and it's centered on finding out why you're hiding your multiple boyfriends from me. I'm okay with polygamy, hon. It's a part of life."

I scoffed. "You're so weird." April sat down across from us.

"What's going on?"

"Rin's got hot guy friends and isn't sharing."

April raised her eyebrows at me. "The Renaissance boys."

"Oh!" She blinked. "Yeah, just leave her alone, Nessa. Don't worry about them."

Vanessa scoffed. "Sharing is caring."

Joey sighed loudly and plopped next to me. "Ugh!"

"What?" Nessa asked, peering around me.

Joey dramatically slumped over the table. "People," he grumbled, banging his head dramatically.

"I hate people, too," April offered. I grinned.

"It's not everyone. It's my science partner! He won't shut up!"

April frowned. "Who do you have?" I looked out the window of the diner. He already gave me the spiel yesterday.

"Matthew. Fucking. Cruz."

"Ouch," Vanessa sympathized, wrinkling her nose. She has hated Matthew since even before I came here. He had bullied an old friend. "What did that bitch do?"

"He wouldn't stop talking about-" Joey cut off, staring wide-eyed at Vanessa. Joey quickly turned to me and grinned. "About you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Joey glared at April.

"Yes. Voldemort."

"So how were the turtles last night? It was your first time having them over, wasn't it?" April asked, walking beside me. I shrugged.

"It was alright. I fed them leftover food from that party."

April frowned. "I heard about that. How are you doing?"

I smiled. "I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced.

"So are you still going to the lair tonight?" I asked, focusing on my shoes.

"Of course. You're not?"

I shook my head. "I don't really feel like it tonight."

April looked startled. "Did something go wrong last night?"

"No, no, it was great. I just want to spend my Saturday sleeping."

"Isn't it a little late for that? It's already two." I shrugged.

"It's never too late for sleep." Truthfully, I just wanted to go home, lie down, and watch movies for the rest of the night. I'm not sad, just lazy.

"Alright." April O'Neil sounded uncertain. "We'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

I nodded. "Or tonight if I wake up."

April laughed, waving me off. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" We parted ways, me headed to my house and April to a manhole.

I walked home in silence, thinking. There was some leftover chocolate cake in the fridge from last night when I had the turtles over, and I could do for some cake. And a barbecue sandwich with a Pepsi. Maybe I'll call Joey and have him pick me up some food later tonight, after I watch or read the Outsiders again.

A smile touched my lips, thinking about it. I could put on some 50's and 60's music while I finish my weekend homework, and slowly progress to Motown records. The night sounds divine.

With that in mind, I hurried home. I deserve a day to myself, don't I? The last time I truly had one was three weeks ago, and even then I spent the day studying.

When I turned down my street, my plan failed. My aunt's car was outside my house. Despite this, I was excited; maybe we can finally spend some time together like we've been trying to do. She wants to finish Heroes with me sometime soon. Smiling, I stumbled across the lawn.

"Tammy!" I called, slamming the door shut behind me.

Tammy was sitting at the table, face blank. Blinking, I crept toward her. "Tammy?" I asked softly.

I heard her uneven breathing, and I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?"

Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she's been crying. "Your mother- she's broken her parole."

"Where is she?"

Tammy finally met my eyes. They were full of sadness. "Most likely, on her way here. She blames you for her going to jail." I nodded. I knew that.

"What do I do?" I whispered, throat tight. I fought the urge to cry. If my mother found me, I don't know what I'd do.

Tammy shook her head, looking back at the table. "I don't know."

I couldn't think. I felt empty, and scared; if I have to leave, I'll lose everything. Joshua, my little half-brother, is with his uncle. Their family hates me; there's no way I can live there. They probably won't take me away from Tammy, but if we have to move, I'll lose all my friends.

I began to panic. I'll lose my friends. Those turtles I met I'll never see again, and I'll grow up locking the memories of that away in the vault of my mind. I'll try to rationalize it; anybody would. I'll convince myself it was brain damage or caused my the emotional trauma ensued by my mother. Wouldn't you?

I'll lose the turtles. I'll lose April. I'll lose Joey, and Vanessa. Honestly, I don't know how my sanity will fare with them gone from my life. Joey keeps me sane with his casual humor and demeanour. Vanessa practically still believes in fairy tales, and I need that optimistic outlook. The turtles and April remind me that I am not the worst off. My mom's looking for me, but at least I'm not pursued by Shredder or the Kraang. Right?

If I lose these people, I'm done for. "Auntie..." My voice was scratchy. "Tammy, what's going to happen?"

Tammy shook her head, continuing to stare straight ahead. Reluctantly she met my eyes. "Sleep here tonight, but see if you can stay at a friend's house for a few days. The police won't offer protection, becausw they don't think she knows where we are."

"Does she?"

"If I know my sister-in-law, I would say she won't stop trying until she finds out."

"Where will you stay?"

Tammy shook her head, smiling sadly. "I'll stay here. I would just prefer to have you be somewhere else in case she comes here. I'll be fine. I just don't want her to..."

I nodded. She doesn't want her to hurt me worse. It's not like she'd kill me, though- I'm her daughter. "What's the worse that can happen if I stay?"

She avoided the question. "I'd prefer you to stay somewhere else."

"But Tammy-"

"Please, Rin."

I frowned. "Tam-"

"Rin. You'll sleep somewhere else. Okay?"

I gritted my teeth. "Okay." I didn't like it. "Where should I go?"

Tammy didn't meet my eye. "Wherever you go, don't tell me."

"What?"

"It's safer that way."

After my shower, I spent the rest of the night laying in bed. Tammy went to work soon after, so I ended up going into my closet and pulling out the stuffed dog I slept with as a child and cuddled up to it. I also held the teddy bear my first girlfriend bought me after we broke up and decided to remain friends close. To be honest, I was more stressed than scared. I couldn't fathom the entirety of the situation, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Obviously, Tammy knows something about my mother that I don't, and she's keeping it from me. That much is obvious. What it is, I can't imagine. I have more pressing matters to deal with, anyway. Who would let me stay with them?

My first thought was Joey, but with his occasional late-night visitors, I decided against it. I don't want to be caught going on a trip to the nearest gay club. Vanessa was my next thought, but I shot that down as well; her eight year old brother is in love with me.

I almost slapped myself for not thinking of the turtles first. After all, they're the obvious choice; already sheltering April and her dad, one addition shouldn't make much of a difference. Besides, I'd be the safest with mutant ninja turtles than with a free-spirited 18 year old or a hopeless romantic Vanessa.

Pulling out my phone, I stifled a yawn. 12:37 A.M. I'll ask in the morning.

**Yeah, sorry for the lame chapter. Just needed to get it out there**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ouch, seven chapters? Have I even introduced the plot yet? Yikes. I read a story that killed off every character by the seventh chapter.**

**... anyway! Review, please :) let me know how I'm doing. Good or bad. (I know I can write better than this, but I've been distracted. Sophomore year of high school Is where all the shit goes down. I'm learning about Europe and Calculus and George Orwell. Sometimes after homework I just feel like sitting idly playing Dungeon Hunter 4 rather than thinking. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me. I want to make this the best I it can be, and I'll take any feedback into consideration.) **

**So, I don't own TMNT. Hell, I don't even own a normal turtle. That's our roommate's. **

Chapter 7

I had a dream. It was so weird, I couldn't be bothered to remember. Something about my math teacher, Teal Wicks being a Ghostbuster, and my Grandpa yelling at me in Japanese.

The point is, my sleep was restless. Waking up at 5 AM to a banging and Tammy shaking me awake didn't help, either. "Wh-what?" I moaned, sitting up. Tammy had a wild look in her eyes.

"Find something to protect yourself, and stay here."

"What?" She ran from my room. Getting up, I grabbed my baseball bat and followed her. She glared at me for a moment, but continued ransacking the kitchen drawer.

"Fine, but stay out of view." She pulled a small dark grey case from the bottom of the drawer. Snapping it open, she expertly assembled the handgun and loaded it. My eyes went wide.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Be quiet and hide." Frowning, I clutched the bat to my chest and ducked into the closet. Tammy smiled reassuringly at me as she tucked the gun behind her back.

Pressing my lips together, I closed the closet door slightly, just so I could see the front door. Tammy opened it, hand resting on the gun. I watched the hand limply fell to her side. "Marabell?" She whispered. My heart ceased. Marabell?

Marabell Harrell was Henry Harrell's sister, and Josh's aunt. Henry, like my father, was found dead. When mom lost her children, Josh was sent to live with Marabell, and I was sent to live with Tammy.

"Take him." She spoke at a normal volume; an immense change from the whispering.

"Excuse me?"

"Take him." I watched as my little brother was thrust into the room. He stepped in, looking around. I wanted to cry out. I haven't seen him in a year, since I left my mother.

Tammy immediately rested her arm around Josh's shoulders. Marabell handed her a trash bag full of clothes. "What happened?" Tammy whispered.

Marabell looked around lamely. "It wasn't just the girl. It's your whole fucking family. Just... don't come near me again." Josh had tear streaks running down his face. I wanted to run out and hold him.

"What happened?" Tammy asked again, a new air of authority in her voice.

"They came to our house. Probably looking for the boy. We have a kid too, you know. Just keep them away from us, okay? We'll go to court. I'll give you him. Just keep him away from us."

Tammy looked towards me. "Rin, come out. I need to talk to your aunt in private." I set the baseball bat down gingerly and crept out. Tammy quickly walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Rin?" Josh asked timidly. I stared at him for a moment.

Quickly pulling him into a hug, I cried on his shoulder. "I missed you, Joshy."

Josh was crying, too. "I missed you like a hundred."

I laughed through my tears, holding him tighter. "I love you, kid. You're adorable."

"I know."

Josh couldn't have come at a worse time. Timidly, Tammy told me we can't stay here another night, but she can't come with us. "It's going to be harder now with your brother here," she muttered, shaking her head. I only nodded.

She told me I just need to find someone to take us both in; there can't be another way. I still didn't understand the urgency, but by the way the women were talking outside, I knew it was important.

Josh stayed by my side for the first two hours, but then he began to come out of his shell. By 8 AM he was running around rewiring the house.

Josh has and always has had an obsession with how things work. He would take apart a toy only to put it back together again. He can hook up a TV better than I ever will be able to.

His mechanical aptitude reminded me of Donatello, which then reminded me that I now have no place to go. Unless, of course, they let Josh into the lair.

I knew it was a longshot. I also knew that Splinter has a soft spot for children, and I may just have to take advantage of that. "Tammy?" I called. She looked up from the legos she and Josh were playing with. She looked as tired as I felt.

"Hm?"

"Do you think it would be all right if I go out to find a place? Can you watch Josh?" She smiled at me.

"It would be absolutely fine. I shouldn't be working until at least 12. I called my boss, and he's giving me a few more hours to figure things out."

I smiled graciously. "Thank you."

Tammy sighed. "Plus, I have to get the kid enrolled into the elementary school. Then schedule a court date just so I can gain custody. Busy, busy." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said again, grinning at my small family. "I shouldn't be too long."

Grabbing my backpack, I fled the house.

I walked at a quick and steady pace down the street until I could turn down and climb in a manhole.

I self-consciously smiled as my footsteps echoed eerily in the sewer. Half the time I was creeped out. The other half, I was thankful for the silence.

When I stepped into the lair, I almost laughed. Only Splinter and Mr. O'Neil were awake; they were staring disappointedly at the teenagers. Mikey had fallen asleep over a box of pizza, Leo on his Spacr Heroes comic. The boy is obsessed, I tell you.

Raphael was sprawled across the couch, and April and Donnie fell asleep beside each other. The way they were lying on each other was adorable. "Ohayō, sensei," I muttered, bowing slightly to Master Splinter. "Hi, Mr. O'Neil." April's father nodded in greeting.

"Rin. I did not see you come in."

I smiled sheepishly. "Does that mean I'm getting better?" Sensei smiled.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I..." I glanced at the teenagers, sleeping soundly. "I need to talk to you." Master Splinter began to lead the way to his chamber. On the way over, I paused to snap a picture of April and Donnie.

"Sensei," I breathed as I knelt before him. "I need to ask a... a favor."

Sensei knelt in front of me. "What is it, my child?"

I wanted to smile. As harsh as he is, Master Splinter is a very caring man. Instead, though, my words were caught. "I... my mother. Sh-she's out of... um... she broke her parole, and Tammy told me- she's hiding something, I know she is. I'm supposed to find somewhere to live. I was going to ask you but this morning my little brother came and now apparently we both need to find a safe place and this is the safest place I know but you don't know him but he's only six and I can't let anything happen to him." I took a deep breath. "Please, sensei. I know you don't like strangers coming here, but this is our only hope. They're hiding something from us- I know they are. My aunts know something they aren't telling us, and we need a place to stay. I dont think there's anywhere safer."

Sensei narrowed his eyes. "Your mother lived in Japan when she was young, you told me before?" I nodded.

"Yes. My father too. It's how they met."

"What were your parents' names?"

I frowned. "Hitomi and Stephen Hyde."

"Maiden name."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh... Okamoto."

Sensei went silent, inspecting me. I shifted under his gaze. "I thought as much. You look like an Okamoto."

I blushed. "You know my family?"

"Yes, you and your brother can stay. So long as he does not tell anybody where we are." I grinned.

"Thank you, Sensei." I bowed before quickly shuffling out of the room.

I remember when I first met the turtles, I was past my fear of monsters. I knew the real monsters are already out there and have already hurt me; most the time, they look like everyone else. Sometimes, they are more attractive.

Plus, I was a little insane at the moment. They were lucky I wasn't in a normal state of mind, or else I probably would have screamed or cried.

Though Josh is only six and ultimately more open to giant turtles, I still want to make his experience as comfortable as possible.

I decided to make his favorite cookies for the kid, so I retreated to the kitchen used what supplies I had brought down here before just in case. I haven't made these cookies in a lng time, since they just remind me of Joshua; they are full of walnuts, coconut, and chocolate chips.

I took my sweet time making them. There was no point to hurry; I want the turtles all up before I bring my brother over. Plus, it was hard finding the necessary ingredients and even harder finding the recipe on my phone.

I will make spaghetti for dinner, too, I decided. I haven't seen my brother in forever. Oh, I'm going to spoil him!

Grinning to myself, I almost didn't notice Raphael come in. He stared at me. "When did you get here?" He asked, surprised.

"Before anyone woke up, actually."

"Oh. Did you- hear anything?" I looked at him oddly. That turtle is just weird.

"No, I didn't hear anything. Only my thoughts."

"Okay- Good."

I stared at him for a moment before quickly shaking my head. "So my little brother is going to be living here with me-"

"I didn't even know you're going to be living here."

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Just... be nice to my brother, Raph. It means a lot."

Raphael gave me that look. "When am I not nice?"

I glared at him. "Oh!" I cheered up, smiling. "Do me a favor. While I'm getting him, don't let anyone- especially Mikey- touch the cookies, okay?"

Raphael frowned. "You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, now calm down. Tell the others where I've gone. Oh!" I grinned at him. "I'm going to send you a picture. Make sure you show it to Donnie." I whipped out my phone, selected the contact "Sanzio" and added the picture I snapped of Donnie and April. Flashing him one more grin before he got the message, I quickly left.

I hurriedly walked back home. "Josh!" I called, entering the house.

"Yeah!" Josh shouted back. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the room.

"Hey, aunt Tam."

She looked up at me. They were sitting on the floor playing legos. "Did you find a place?"

I nodded blindly. Her eyes darkened. Laughing nervously, my aunt shook her head. "It's stupid, but I wish you could stay."

"It's not stupid. But we can still visit you, right?"

"I'm expecting you to." I smiled confidently, though I didn't feel it.

"Then we will."

"Okay, Joshy. You can't tell anyone where we're going, okay?"

Joshua sighed, exasperated. "I know." I smiled slightly. Maybe I had been a bit persistent in my preparation of him.

"You know they're going to be different, too, right? They won't look... normal. But they're still good."

"I know."

I held Josh's hand as I led him down the street, both of our bags on my back. I sent a glare to anyone who gave us an odd look; it was natural at this point. We walked in comfortable silence, and my brother followed me into the sewer without a complaint. I was rather proud of him. "Tonight, I'm going to make you spaghetti for dinner."

He grinned. "Really?"

"'Course!" I smiled. Our voices echoed in the sewer. Then I asked the question I've been dreading to know the answer to. "You like pizza, right?"

"Yes!" Good. If he didn't, that would be very unfortunate.

"Okay, now, it might be really weird for you. It was for me, too. Just keep an open mind and you'll be fine. Alright?"

"Oh... kay?" I smiled at Josh. "What are they like?"

"They..." Screw it. "They're man-sized turtles."

Josh gave me a bored expression. "I'm serious."

I sighed. "So am I, Josh."

I nervously stretched my hand out to the pipe that opened the wall. Here it goes-

I reached my hand out to Josh, which he quickly took. I led him into the living room. "Guys," I said softly, petting Josh's hair. He clutched my side. "This is my little brother."

"Hi!" The turtles chorused. It was actually pretty frightening; Josh clutched me tighter. I gave them an imploring look.

Donnie laughed nervously, standing up. "I'm Donatello. What's your name?"

Josh looked up at me. "Say it," he whispered. I smiled encouragingly.

"Buddy, it's okay. They're good people." Turning to the turtles, I smiled apologetically. "He's shy. Pretty soon he'll be telling you how many outlets are in this place, though."

"Josh," Joshua announced, smiling shyly.

"That's a nice name!" Donnie grinned, exposing his gap. I couldn't help but smile; Donnie's awesome with kids.

"I'm Leonardo," our leader in blue announced, smiling at my brother. "These are my brothers, Raphael and-"

"I'm Mikey!" Michelangelo grinned at Josh.

"Short for Michael?"

"Michelangelo, actually."

Josh looked up at me questioningly. "Their names sound familiar."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, they're artists." He gave me a blank look.

"And I'm April!" April smiled widely at him.

"Oh!" I grasped my brother's hand. "You have to meet sensei!"

I pulled him past the turtles. I knocked on Master Splinter's Japanese style door before sliding it open. "Ah, Rin," he greeted. "And you must be Joshua?"

"Josh, this is Master Splinter. He's the turtles' dad and Sensei."

"Woooah." Josh stared up at him, eyes full of awe. "Can you teach me how to fight?"

I laughed. Sensei gazed at me, asking for approval. "Sure, go ahead," I smiled. "If he wants to, he can."

Sensei chuckled. "Of course, Joshua."

"Can we start now?"

I found myself grinning. Holding my hands up, I backed out of the room. "Have fun with him, Sensei. I'll bring our stuff over here."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm at my mom's house this weekend, so me and Ky had to share a bed. All night my little brother was kicking and slapping and beating me up in his sleep, so when we woke up I asked if he was dreaming he was a teenage mutant ninja turtle. He got really happy and now we're acting them out. He was Leonardo and was pretending Wreck-It Ralph was Space Heroes, I was Raphael, my older sleeping brother was Michelangelo, and mom was Donatello. Now I'm Leo, mom's Raph, Ryan's Donnie, and Ky's Mikey. Then we snuck out of the room and stole brownies. I don't know why I'm sharing this. I just thought it was adorable.**

**Anyway, I don't own the turtles. It seems my baby brother does, though.**

Chapter 8

I kicked the door open with my foot, groaning so everyone could hear me. I had already brought Josh's minimal amount of things, so now I had a duffel bag of my clothes and possessions, and a backpack full of legos. My shoulders felt like they would give out any second. Letting out another dramatic groan, I dropped everything in the floor.

"Need help?" Leo asked, smirking. His younger brothers also seemed to find my situation amusing, though none of them made any move to actually help.

"Screw you." I glanced at his brothers. "All of you."

"Rin!" April walked into the room, staring at her T-Phone. "Did you put Joey up to this?"

Forgetting my annoyance at the turtles, I quickly walked over to her. "What?"

I read the text she had received and laughed. "It's not funny!"

"What!" Mikey jumped up and grabbed her phone. He read the text out loud. "'Great news my little Mayflower-' What?" April shook her head. He continued. "'One of our minor roles just backed out, so you get to be Red's mom! Yay!' Who's Red?"

"I'm Red," I said, flashing him a grin. "Can't you tell?"

April groaned. "You guys always drag me into your plays."

"Oh, get over it. You have one line."

"I don't even know the line!"

"Uh, he sent another text," Mikey announced. April reached for the phone, but he pulled it away. "'Sorry for dumping this in your lap, but I need you on this. The only people already cast who can do it are Georgia and Red, and Red's going to be green and G can't play-' uh, Leo will kill me if I read the rest."

I laughed, grabbing the phone. Oh, Joey. Clearing my throat, I continued. "'G can't play sexy whore well. She's more of a omg-I-just-got-a-boyfriend girl, not a slutty housewife.'"

April shrugged.

"Who's Georgia?" Leo asked, confused.

April shook her head. "One of Joe's friends." I let her continue talking, and went into the kitchen. It seemed I spent most of my time here. I wanted to get started on dinner, but I knew it was too early. Instead, I made a peanut butter sandwich for when Josh finishes training.

During mid-spread, I felt dizzy. Dropping my knife, I tightly gripped the edges of the table and let out a shaky sigh. Joshua is training. To be a ninja. Damn, how come I can't be badass? My six year old brother is going to be cooler than me In no time!

And not only that, but mom broke her parole. It's not like it's a big deal overall; she wouldn't hurt me again. She can't get away with it. But the way Tammy and Marabell were talking, it seemed like there was more to worry about than just my mom.

And what's all that about Sensei knowing my blood? He was very ready to give us aid, even though he is usually very hesitant to let anyone new know his secret. God forbid a stranger comes in the lair!

None of this is adding up. There's no simpler way of putting it; I'm in the dark. And I don't like it.

"Are you okay?" Gasping, I jumped. I whipped around to face Raphael, who was standing amused in the doorway.

"Shit, you scared me!"

Raph smiled slightly, pushing himself off the doorway and walking towards me. His smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I laughed uncertainly. "It's nothing." Should I tell him?

Raphael sighed, annoyed. "Rin, I've known you long enough to know it's something."

"Maybe it is, and maybe it's not. That doesn't mean you're allowed to give a shit." Sure, I was being mean. But I was only protecting him. If I voiced my questions, he would be compelled to find out the answer, and that might dig him into a hole he doesn't deserve to be stuck in.

"When have I ever done what I'm allowed to do?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not as tough as you think you are, Raphael."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I scoffed. "You're a softie! You have that little pet turtle that you talk to, you're mean to your brothers but you're the most protective of them, and, uh..." I ran out of examples.

"Don't bring Spike into this." He glared at me haughtily.

I groaned. "See, Raph? You're just a-"

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but we got a problem." I didn't even notice Donnie standing in the doorway.

"What?" Raph growled, turning to glare at him. I was thankful it wasn't directed at me for once.

We followed Donnie into his lab. He sat down at his computer and began typing, me and his brothers watching intently. "What's going on, Donnie?" Leo asked, leaning over me.

"Something tripped the security system at Rin's house."

I looked at him oddly. "I don't have a security system."

"We did it about a month ago while you were at school," Donnie quickly explained. I blinked.

"What tripped it?" Leo asked.

"Does it matter? Let's go beat something!" Raph, of course, wanted to fight.

"Hold up, what if it's just my Aunt?"

"Would your aunt break a window to get into her house?" Donnie asked, facing me.

"I don't know. Maybe she lost her key."

Donnie stared at me. "She could call a locksmith, not-"

"Hey!" Leonardo cut off our argument. "We'll check it out. If it's just your aunt, we'll leave. If not..." He trailed off, turning to Raphael. I understood.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo asked me.

"Dude, if she wants to come-"

"Cool it, Mikey! It's not safe for you, Rin. Stay here with your brother."

I glared at Leonardo. "It's my house-"

"You're staying here."

The turtles got up to leave. Mikey paused by me. "Sorry," he muttered quickly before rushing off to join his brothers.

Sighing, I dropped into Donnie's chair. They're just trying to keep me safe, I know. I just don't like it.

Shaking my head quickly, I went to Josh. "Hey," I said quietly, interrupting the training. "Your sons went out," I told Sensei. "Josh, I made you a sandwich for when you guys are done."

There wasn't much I could do, so I sat on the couch and pulled out my history book. I guess I'll just review for finals. Even if they aren't for a number of months.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, I** **don't own anything.**

Chapter 9

"What are you reading?"

"Oh!" I smiled at Josh as he jumped in my lap. "Animal Farm by George Orwell. It's a book about talking farm animals."

"Can you read it to me?"

"I..." I eyed the book. "Um... it's not really a kid's book. It's kind of scary." Josh was confused.

"But you said it's about talking animals?"

I nodded. "It's an adult book, but it sounds like a kid's book. Kind of like Watership Down, in a sense."

"What?"

"Never mind." Lucky kid wasn't scarred for life. "It's actually about the Russian Revolution, and everybody represents someone. Like, Napoleon is a pig, but he represents Stalin, and Snowball is Trotsky, Mollie is the bourgeoisie classes, the dogs are the KGB- stuff like that."

Josh started at me. "What?"

Right, he's six. "Never mind." I smiled at him. "You won't have to worry about it for a while."

"What's Watership Down?"

"A bunny movie. And a book."

"Oh." I set George Orwell down and faced my brother.

"Did you eat the sandwich?"

"Yeah, April gave it to me!" Thank you, April.

"How was your training?"

"It was good."

"Ooh. How do you like Master Splinter?"

"He's nice!"

"Good, good." I was hoping he'd go easy on him. "What do you wanna do?"

"Ummm..." Josh looked around the room. He got up off my lap and began to walk around. "I... don't know. Hey where's the turtles?"

"Oh, they went on a mission."

"For what?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart."

"Oh... kay?" I laughed quietly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him, ruffling his hair. "We got Watership Down."

"Shut up," he laughed. "Do we have Willy Wonka?" Josh smiled brightly.

"Why, do you want to watch it? Of course I do, kid." I stood up and rummaged through my bag until I found it. "Here you go."

Joshua had fallen asleep early on in the movie. He must have been tired, with what has happened in the past 24 hours. I finished the movie on my own, and nearly fell asleep myself when the turtles returned.

They came in loud, but Leo, who was the first through the door, immediately hushed them. I smiled nervously, glancing pointedly at Josh. "We'll talk," I announced quietly. "Just tell me where to put him."

"Uh-" Leo stumbled forward. I thrust my brother in his arms.

"This works too." I smiled, victorious. He glared at me for a second before stumbling off to the dojo, so we can speak without waking him. "What happened?"

"Some ninjas were fighting us at your house!" Mikey told me, wide-eyed.

I frowned. "Foot ninjas? What were they doing there?"

"Not foot ninjas," Raph announced, sitting next to me. "A different clan. Donnie?"

"Uh- right. They were asking what we did with the Okamoto. Do you know anybody with that name?"

"That's my mother's family name. I'm probably the Okamoto they're looking for." It would explain why my Aunt made us leave. "Or Josh."

"So you're being hunted by ninjas?"

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "Well... sort of. I'm pretty sure grandpa just wants me to take over the family business."

They stared at me blankly. "What's the family business?" Leo asked hesitantly, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"We're bankers."

"Then why are you being hunted by ninjas?"

I stood up, glaring at him. "I don't know! It doesn't add up for me, either. But I was never told anything else than what I just told you, so you can stop treating me like I'm holding out!"

Raphael stood up, too. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back a step. "Calm down," he pleaded, pushing me into my seat. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" I huffed, gripping the edges of the couch cushion. "I am tired of being lied to. I just want the truth! Mom used to tell me we couldn't see Grandpa because he's so far away, and if I wanted to call him she yelled at me! Dad avoided the subject of my mom's family at all costs. Even when I went to live with Aunt Tammy, she didn't tell me anything, even when their lies ran into each other!" I took a deep breath. "And I just want to know why the fuck I'm in danger! Why was my dad- and Josh's, dammit- both murdered! Why is everybody my mom marries murdered, and why did Marabell bring Josh here when she fought so hard to keep him herself? It just doesn't- make- sense!"

I have to give them credit. They let me yell without a peep of protest. That's good training, right there- and especially good for Raph.

I shook my head slowly, taking a shaky breath. "I just wish I wasn't lied to constantly."

"I know. We'll find out what's going on for you."

I sighed gratefully. "Thanks, Raph. Sorry I yelled at you guys."

They quickly shook their heads, mumbling "oh no!" and "don't worry about it!"s. I grinned at them. They were uncomfortable with my yelling- that was obvious.

It was quite hilarious. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'll go to bed now."

Mikey stared at me, confused. "It's seven."

"I'm surprised you went out before 8. It threw me off. I'm still going to bed, though."

Raphael grabbed my arm. "Just stay with us for a couple more hours?" He pleaded me.

"No." I stood up and walked to the dojo, where it looked like my brother and I will be sleeping for the night.

I couldn't wait for school.

**Wooh! A tiny filler chapter! Okay, I have excuses. I'm in AP Euro. Is that excuse enough?**

**Okay, so I've been distracted from turtles. I ended up starting (sigh) ANOTHER story, but for something completely different. But then people were following this and I felt guilty ... So I put this. Anyway, review! Even if you usually don't! **

**And if any of you turtle fans are also secretly Metalocalypse fans like moi, I might be putting up a Toki Wartooth fanfiction soon!**

**Yeah, it's going to fail.**


End file.
